M V P
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Most Valuable Presents: [One plus one equals infinite possibility-makin banyak individu yang bersatu, makin kaya pula cita rasa sebuah karya.] Kumpulan drabble untuk hadiah ulang tahun Akashi - The forces of 17 authors are joined up! (pairs: Akashi x all)
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Authors and Authoresses of Kuroko no Basuke fandom proudly presents;**

**M . V . P**

**(Most Valuable Presents)**

**1 of 2**

**.**

**Features: 17 drabbles, collaboration, hint of shonen-ai, randomness.**

**.**

**Hadiah ulang tahun untuk Akashi Seijuurou—sosok merah yang begitu dicintai oleh banyak orang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akashi dan Takao – Kotak Merah dari Sinterklas**

**Oleh Authorjelek (ID: ****2705607)**

**.**

Hentakan kaki menimbulkan salju-salju berbekas jejak. Salah satunya milik seorang pemuda bersurai hitam.

"Dingin," Takao berkata; monolog. Di sekitar bibirnya kepul uap putih hasil kedinginan di Desember—awalnya musim salju.

Tangannya menggenggam sebuah kantong; isinya kotak-kotak merah berpita khas natal. Kostumnya tak kalah 'ramai' dari nuansa dan bulu-bulu putihnya. Rambutnya masih hitam, sih.

Pada akhirnya, setelah anak-anak itu berpencar semua, sepi berdua dengan kantong saja. Ia duduk bosan di tangga itu—setidaknya sampai ia mendengar suara orang lain mendekati taman tersebut.

"Kapten tim Rakuzan... Akashi Seijuurou, eh?"

_Hawk eye_-nya bekerja lagi.

Ada yang duduk di kursi dekat tangga taman ternyata. Rambutnya merah, irisnya saling berbeda warna. Sesaat setelah mendengar namanya disebut, ia langsung menoleh ke tempat Takao Kazunari yang sekarang tengah berdiri... entah sejak kapan di depannya. Bahkan segera duduk dengan kasual.

"Yo, sendirian?"—dan memang cuma berdua hingga beberapa meter jangkauan pandang Takao.

"Kau berkeringat dingin," seringai tipis, "aku bukan setan, Takao Kazunari. Kalau takut, tak usah sok akrab." Itu ledekan.

"Hei, hei—kautahu kalau di mataku _Kiseki no Sedai _itu semuanya—kalau bukan monster—setan," balas ledek. Bonus tawa jahil a la Takao.

Sayangnya, sebelum jawaban, telepon tiba-tiba untuk Akashi mengganti _mood_ sedikit—karena hawa serius dan entah-apa-tapi-seperti-pekerjaan dibalik teleponnya.

"Kau serius sekali. Seperti orang dewasa, pfft," kata-kata pertama setelah teleponnya selesai berasal dari Takao Kazunari yang berposisi begitu, _terlalu_ akrab.

"Hm, kukira ini bukan urusanmu?"

"Tapi bisa-bisa nanti masa remajamu membuatkan penuaan dini, kau masih SMA 'kan?" Tawa.

"Kau mencoba mengaturku,"

"Heh? Hanya masukan, ko—"

"sayangnya aku yang absolut dan berhak memerintah."

Ah—ternyata egonya selevel lebih tinggi dari teman setimnya itu.

"Pfft, _Kiseki no Sedai _memang mirip semua, ya?" Berdiri, "ah, sudah waktuku balik ke tempat kerja..." Takao mulai berjalan sambil menyeret kantongnya... dan ternyata belum kosong.

"Ah, ah, masih sisa satu," ucapnya lalu melirik ke arah pemuda satunya, "untuk kau sajalah." Cengir dan kotak yang dilempar bebas ke arah Akashi. "Yah, kalau begitu, selamat natal... untuk lima hari ke depan, sih. Sampai ketemu lagi...?" Walaupun agak ragu, Takao coba mengucapkannya.

Oh iya, sekarang hari H-5 Natal—

(Hanya Akashi yang sadar—tahu hari ini hari apa.)

—atau disebut juga hari ultah Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

* * *

**Akashi dan Furihata – Kacamata Hitam Tanda Cinta**

**Oleh ****d'Rythem24 (ID: 4392483)**

**.**

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya—lagi, jari telunjuknya ia letakan di ujung dagunya dan tangannya yang lain bergerak, namun tak lama didiamkannya kembali.

"Arggh! Bagaimana ini?" kedua tangannya mengacak kasar surai kecoklatannya, sembari mengucapkan sumpah-serapah yang ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri

"Sebaiknya warna apa yang kupilih?" gumamnya lemah. Tangannya bergerak lagi, kali ini mengambil satu benda berwarna hitam. "...dia tidak akan marah kan jika aku memberikan ini?" Kembali bermonolog. Ia menerawang jauh ke suatu tempat...dimana orang yang ingin ia berikan benda di tangannya ini, sedang menunggunya.

.

"Kouki, kau lama,..." itulah kata pertama yang Kouki dengar dari pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaus sewarna rambutnya, dirangkap jaket yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan sepasang sapatu sport dan jeans abu-abu yang terpasang di kakinya, menambah keindahan penampilan pemuda bermanik heterochrome yang kini menatapnya.

Furihata tersenyum canggung, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan benda yang tersemat di belakang punggungnya. "Ma-maaf, Sei, tadi...errr,..." Furihata bingung, jawaban apa yang ingin dia berikan untuk Sei—Akashi Seijuurou—nya. Tidak mungkin dia menjawab; 'Aku tadi sibuk mencarikan hadiah untukmu,'. Ugh...

"Kouki?" terlalu lama menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya, Akashi pun memanggil namanya. "...tadi kau apa?" tanya Akashi pelan, namun terdengar cukup menuntut di telinga Furihata.

Tangan kanan Furihata—yang menyembunyikan hadiah untuk Akashi gemetaran di belakang punggungnya. Tak ada cara lain, Furihata pun mengeluarkan benda yang sudah terbungkus kotak itu, yang langsung disodorkannya secara mendadak di depan wajah Akashi—

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sei! Ini hadiah dariku untukmu!"

—membuat Akashi terlonjak, dan wajahnya terasa menghangat, malu. Tidak, Akashi tak mau mengakui hal kedua tersebut.

Akashi menghela nafasnya perlahan. Diterimanya hadiah yang Furihata sodorkan. Dia menilik setiap sudut kotak yang ukurannya tak lebih dari 20 centimeter itu, tersenyum tipis dan bersiap membuka penutup kotaknya—

"Jangan dibuka dulu!"—namun Furihata menahannya. Sebulir keringat dingin menetes di pelipis point guard Seirin itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Akashi, mulai merasa jengah.

"I-itu,..." Furihata mengerling kesana-kemari, gugup. "...aku khawatir, kau tidak akan menyukai hadiah dariku,"

"Kalau kau sampai khawatir, lalu untuk apa kau memberikannya?"

"Karena itu benda yang paling ingin kuberikan padamu, tapi kurasa kau tak akan menyukai—"

"Kouki," Akashi menyela. "...apapun itu, selama itu pemberianmu, aku pasti akan menyukainya, mengerti?" ujar Akashi, menatap manik coklat Furihata. Furihata mengangguk sembari mengalihkan pandangan. Tersenyum, Akashi memutuskan untuk membuka penutup kotak bercorak coklat polos di tangannya. Begitu isi kotak itu terlihat, senyum Akashi tergantikan oleh kernyitan tebal pada keningnya.

"Kouki, ini...kacamata...hitam?" tanya Akashi ragu-ragu seraya menatap Furihata. Wajah Furihata sedikit merona, dia maju selangkah lebih dekat, mengambil kacamata hitam yang berada dalam kotak yang masih Akashi genggam lalu memasangkannya untuk Akashi. Di balik lensa hitam pemberian Furihata, manik dwiwarna itu mengerjap. Furihata menunduk dalam diam, canggung.

"Kouki, kenapa—"

"Karena aku terlalu menyukai matamu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberikan ini untukmu," Furihata memotong pertanyaan Akashi, memberi penjelasan.

"Hmm?" Akashi masih belum sepenuhnya paham. Furihata mengangkat kepalanya, kedua manik coklatnya menatap tepat ke arah kacamata yang ia pakaikan untuk kekasihnya.

"Sei, kau tau,..." Furihata menghela napas, "...aku terlalu menyukai matamu, sampai-sampai tak berani untuk...melihat ke dalamnya, jadi...jika kau menggunakan kacamata ini...aku rasa,..." rona merah di pipinya semakin jelas. "...aku bisa melihatmu seperti ini." kemudian, Furihata tersenyum.

Akashi terdiam. Hanya beberapa saat saja, karena setelah itu ia memajukan wajahnya dan memberikan kecupan untuk kelopak mata Furihata yang refleks terpejam saat itu.

"Se-Sei?" Furihata tergagap, Akashi kini memeluknya.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Kouki," komentar Akashi, namun dia tersenyum. "...menyebalkan, karena kau...selalu semanis ini." lanjutnya yang sukses membuat Furihata menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya. Furihata membalas erat pelukan Akashi.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

* * *

**Akashi dan Kise – Majalah Kinclong**

**Oleh dat. lost. panda (ID: 1859451)**

**.**

Akashi hanya bisa bengong menatap benda yang baru saja disodorkan Kise Ryouta kepadanya. Itu adalah sebuah benda berukuran 210.5mm x 270.5mm, tebal kurang-lebih 74 halaman, dan sampul terbuat dari _art paper_ yang licin mengilap dan sangat kinclong.

Tepat sekali, saudara-saudara sekalian. Itu adalah majalah. Gambar di _cover_-nya adalah Kise—yang berpose di depan _background _langit musim panas ala ABG gaul jaman sekarang; tangan menyibak poni, senyum terentang lebar ke kamera. Dia mirip Joker yang lagi iklan Pepsodent, kalau Akashi boleh jujur.

"Ryouta," muka Akashi tampak lempeng, "ini apa?"

"Majalah, _ssu_! Hadiah untuk ulang tahun Akashi_cchi!_" Kise menjawab riang seperti anak gembala. "Akashi_cchi _ senang, 'kan?"

"…"

"Majalah ini sebenarnya baru terbit besok lho, _ssu_! Tapi karena jadi model sampulnya, aku dikasih lebih cepat dan **gratis**."

Gratis. _Free_. Akashi baru saja dikasih barang gratisan. Kise Ryouta cari mati.

"Ah, kalau Akashi_cchi_ mau sekalian minta tanda tangan, aku bisa berikan―"

"Ryouta."

"Ya, Akashi_cchi?_"

Akashi Seijuuro tersenyum simpul, kemudian melempar pemuda pirang tersebut dengan gunting sakti. "LATIHANMU DITAMBAH LIMA KALI LIPAT!"

.

.

* * *

**Akashi dan Aomine – Kado Paling Absolut Sedunia**

**Oleh The Fallen Kuriboh (ID 2139926)**

**.**

Lima hari menjelang natal dan udara terasa makin dingin saja. Aomine menggigil di atap sekolah Touou sambil memeluk tasnya untuk mencari kehangatan. Salahnya sendiri, niat menghindari latihan klub basket tak tahunya malah terdampar di tempat tanpa penghangat ini.

Aomine makin menggigil. Ih, ngomong-ngomong kok dingin banget sih? Ah… andai saja ada Sinterklas kepagian yang datang dan menghadiahkan penghangat padanya—

'—brakk!'

Aomine (yang tadinya tersungkur karena nyaris mati kedinginan) menolehkan kepalanya.

Ada merah-putih bawa karung besar.

Hanzer, ada Sinterklas nyasar beneran—

—pikir Aomine. Nyatanya yang ia lihat saat ini adalah helaian surai merah yang tertumpuk salju, _jersey_ putih dari sma Rakuzan, serta sebuah karung goni yang entah isinya apa. Sepasang mata heterokromatis menatapnya tajam. Bulu kuduk Aomine meremang seketika.

"A-akashi—!" Ngapain dia ke sini!? Gue kan bolos latihan tapi dianya bukan kapten gue? Untuk apa gunting itu—!

Tanpa peduli pada suara batin Aomine, Akashi tetap melenggang maju saja. Kalau saja tidak sedang dilanda kengerian, pasti Aomine akan menertawai cara berjalan Akashi yang terseok-seok itu. Rupanya dia kesusahan karena berjalan sambil memanggul karung raksasa. Karungnya kegedean mas, ditaruh dulu aja kalau mau jalan.

"Daiki," sebilah gunting teracung tepat di depan (lubang) hidung Aomine, "kado."

Bentar. Kado? Memangnya untuk apa? Tanggal berapa sekarang—

—20 Desember.

Sejak SMP, para _GoM_ punya tradisi untuk saling memberi hadiah pada yang berulang tahun.

'ANJROT GUE LUPAAAAAA!' Dalam batinnya, Aomine menjerit kalap. Duh, bagaimana bisa ia lupa pada hari ulang tahun si kapten cebol yang paling keji sedunia ini? Bisa mati dia kalau Akashi yang absolut itu sampai tahu!

Bunyi 'Ckris' dari gunting Akashi membuyarkan ilmu kebatinan(?) Aomine. Si pemuda _navy_ itu makin kalap saja. Aduh, gimana ngelesnya coba—

Aomine menatap karung goni raksasa yang dibawa Akashi. Heh, coba yang bawa orang lain gitu pasti udah dikira pemulung.

"…Eh Akashi, itu karung isinya apaan?" ngeles.

"Kadonya anak-anak. Semua anak Teikou ditambah dengan tambahan lain." jawab Akashi sekenanya,

Buset gila! Niat banget ini kapten boncel keliling Jepang buat ngambil (paksa) hadiah ulang tahun dari kenalan-kenalannya?

"Mana kadomu, Daiki?"

Dan kalau sudah begini, tidak mungkin Akashi akan pergi tanpa hadiahnya.

Dengan wajah keki, Aomine mengorek isi tasnya. Tidak ada barang yang berarti. Kalau dikasih isi pensil, pasti bakal dilemparin gunting. Tidak ada barang yang berguna di sini—kecuali…

Aomine mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari tasnya dan bertaruh.

Akashi melihat benda yang ia yakini sebagai kadonya itu dan terdiam.

Itu sebotol sabun, kawan-kawan. Sabun 'Abs*lute'.

"K-kata temanku, ini produk bagus untuk merawat daerah sensitif hahahaha—bermanfaat banget deh pokoknya! E-elu kan kapten yang selalu absolut, jadi kayaknya ini pas banget buat kamu—"

(Ya. Tapi itu buat daerah kewanitaan, bukan daerah kelelakian.)

Sebilah gunting melesat di sebelah pipi kiri Aomine.

"HIIIII! AMPUNI GUE, AKASHIII!"

Setelah ini (kalau ia masih hidup), Aomine berencana untuk menjambak rambut pirang partnernya yang kurang ajar itu karena tidak memberitahukan soal tanggal ultah Akashi dan seenak jidat memberinya sampel sabun Abs*lute yang **si pirang** itu iklankan.

…..?

(Aomine makin bingung saja ketika ingat siapa orang yang mengiklankan sabun ini.)

.

.

* * *

**Akashi dan Sakurai – Jasa Koki Sepekan**

**Oleh Ai Selai Strawberry (ID: ****3761734)**

**.**

Sakurai tak habis pikir. Dia masih berusia enam belas tahun dan harus merelakan nyawanya besok. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak makanan yang berisi titipan dari sang manager tim basket sekolahnya yang berambut merah muda dan di belakangnya terdapat seorang pemuda denga kulit tan yang tengah membisikkan sesuatu,

"Makanan Satsuki adalah racun. Kalau kau memberikannya pada Akashi maka habislah nyawamu besok."

– Sejak sore itu Sakurai Ryo merasa hidupnya tidak tenang lagi.

.

Pagi buta tanggal 20 Desember, Sakurai telah sampai di rumah neneknya beserta orang tuanya. Dia mulai membereskan barang-barang yang dia bawa ke kamar yang akan di tempatinya yang dilanjutkan dengan membersihkan diri.

Pukul enam pagi setelah Sakurai selesai dengan acara makan pagi keluarganya, dia pamit untuk menemui temannya – yang sebenarnya bukan teman, karena Sakurai hanya mengenal sosoknya.

Sakurai berjalan menelusuri jalanan di sekitar rumah neneknya sembari melihat alamat yang dikirimkan Momoi lewat pesan e-mail. Dia melihat bahwa alamat itu tidak jauh dari rumah neneknya. Dan di perjalanan itu pula, Sakurai mulai berpikir mengenai keselamatan hidupnya.

"Sumimasen…sumimasen…sumimasen.." Gumamnya lirih entah pada siapa.

.

Sakurai Ryo, umur 16 tahun dan masih berstatus siswa Akademi Touo itu tak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan berhadapan dengan orang yang paling ditakuti para anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Mungkin dirinya sering mendengar mengenai pemuda berambut merah dengan tinggi yang tak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Bermata heterochrome dan memiliki aura mengintimidasi.

– Namun kenyataannya, dia telah masuk ke tempat tinggal sang kapten Rakuzan itu.

"Jadi Satsuki menyuruhmu memberikan ini padaku ?" Akashi yang duduk di sofa seberang Sakurai mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"I-iya, sumimasen. Kata Momoi-san itu untuk hadiah ulangtahunmu. Sumimasen."

Mata Sakurai kini sudah sedikit basah karena air matanya mulai menggenang dan siap untuk terjatuh. Dia merasa takut kalau tiba-tiba Akashi akan benar membunuhnya seperti yang dikatakan Aomine.

Sedangkan Akashi tidak berujar lagi dan berkutat dengan ponselnya, sementara Sakurai tambah merasa gusar – dia merasa sosoknya serba salah disini –.

"Satsuki memberiku pesan kalau kau pandai memasak. Itu benar kan, Ryo ?"

Sakurai mengerjap pelan. Dia memang sering mendengar kalau Akashi akan memanggil orang-orang dengan nama kecilnya. Tapi, di pertemuan pertama ?

"Sumimasen..itu benar."

"Kalau begitu masakan aku sup tofu. Satsuki hanya memberiku bahan mentah saja."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sakurai Ryo ingin merutuki gadis pink itu.

.

Sakurai kini terduduk di meja makan dengan Akashi yang tengah memakan masakannya tersebut. Dia berharap-harap cemas semoga hasil memasaknya sesuai dengan lidah sang emperor.

Akashi meletakkan sumpitnya. "Terimakasih makanannya. Ini enak." Ucapnya.

Sakurai dalam hati merasa sangat lega. Setidaknya dia tidak harus mati muda di Kyoto sekarang ini. Kemudian, dia menawarkan diri untuk membersihkan alat makan milik Akashi tadi.

"Tak perlu. Aku akan membersihkannya sendiri." Balas Akashi. Sakurai hanya mengangguk dan kembali duduk. Dia ingin sekali pulang saat ini.

"Berapa hari kau di Kyoto, Ryo ?" Tanya Akashi. Dan dengan perkataan maafnya, Sakurai menjawab empat atau lima hari.

"Datanglah ke sini setiap pagi seperti hari ini. Pulanglah kalau kau ingin pulang. Anggap saja masakanmu sebagai hadiah untuk ulangtahunku."

Akashi menyeringai dan Sakurai mulai merasakan hidupnya benar-benar tak akan tenang sekarang.

.

.

* * *

**Akashi dan Haizaki – Alasan**

**Oleh kay. kei. key. sky (ID: ****2541540)**

**.**

[Hari ini]

Suatu siang yang kelabu dan sedikit gerimis, di kediaman Akashi—lebih tepatnya di bagian ruang tamu, terdapat dua insan yang tengah bermain playstation.

Satunya berambut agak kelabu, Haizaki Shougo. Serta satunya lagi berambut merah, Akashi Seijuuro—ah, tidak, mereka tidak mewarnai rambut mereka, sungguh. Katanya sih dari lahir—ya, katanya…

"Oi," si abu-abu memulai, kedua matanya masih terpaku pada karakter yang ia mainkan.

"Hm?" balas si merah seadanya. Ia mulai melayangkan serangan pada karakter yang Haizaki mainkan.

Sebenarnya dari tadi Haizaki cuma manggil saja lantaran si oknum kalah terus—sudah yang ke Sembilan belas kali. Dan ia bermaksud untuk membuyarkan konsentrasi Akashi yang sayangnya, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

Haizaki berpikir keras untuk mengalahkan Akashi. Dan atas kerja keras berpikirnya(?), Kamisama menurunkan ilham(?)

"Oi, Seijuuro,"—Haizaki menekan tombol agar karakternya melakukan _defense_ atas serangan bertubi-tubi Akashi. Hujan deras mulai turun.

Tidak ada jawaban, Haizaki melanjutkan, "Bisakah kau menghitung jumlah rintik hujan di luar?"

"Jangan bercanda Haizaki, dan diamlah."—Akashi _defense_.

Haizaki menyeringai, sepertinya ia dapat membuat Akashi buyar meski sedikit, "Asal kau tahu saja, jumlah rintik hujan diluar itu setara dengan jumlah cintaku padamu~"

Akashi membatu—oh gawat, Haizaki melayangkan serangan fatal! Nyawa karakternya tinggal sedikit karena Akashi melepaskan tombol _defense_-nya.

Tiba-tiba, Haizaki teringat salah satu _channel_ televisi Indonesia.

"Seijuuro, kau tahu perbedaan antara dirimu dengan Tr*ns TV?"

"Haizaki, aku tidak tahu jadi diamlah-"

Haizaki mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas karakternya dengan damage yang besar, "Tr*ns TV milik kita bersama, kau hanya milikku seorang~"

Karakter Akashi mati.

Akashi mangap.

Haizaki mencium pipinya sesaat, _"Tanjoubi omedettou."_

.

[Besok]

"Loh? Si abu-abu sialan itu mana?" Tanya Aomine penasaran.

"Aku mengeluarkannya." ujar Akashi singkat, "Lupakan orang itu, hari ini _regular string_ satu mendapatkan anggota baru."

-dan begitulah kira-kira bagaimana Kise bergabung.

.

.

* * *

**Akashi dan Midorima – Permen pun Ada yang **_**Tsundere**_

**Oleh ****Anonymous – Login (ID: 2508212)**

**.**

Pintu kelas terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan iris dwiwarna. Matanya menatap langit yang berwarna kemerahan dari jendela. Latihan basket kali ini berakhir dengan cepat. Biasanya klub basket Teikou bisa berlatih hingga larut malam.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan ke arah satu-satunya meja yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah tas. Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas ketika ia menemukan sebuah kejanggalan di atas mejanya. Sebuah plastik berisi permen warna-warni yang seharusnya tak ada di sana, tergeletak di samping tasnya.

Akashi mengabaikan tasnya dan meraih plastik dengan hiasan pita hijau tersebut. Seringaian di bibirnya semakin lebar. "Kupikir kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka permen—"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari luar kelas. Seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Akashi berdiri di ambang pintu.

"—Shintarou."

"A-aku hanya ingin memberimu hadiah ulang tahun, _nanodayo_," Midorima menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. Semburat merah tipis menjalar di kedua belah pipinya.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," Akashi mengambil tasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahunya. Tangannya masih menggenggam plastik berisi permen warna-warni pemberian Midorima. Ia melangkah ke arah Midorima yang masih menunggunya di pintu kelas.

Midorima memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Akashi yang melangkah ke arahnya. "Benda keberuntungan sagitarius hari ini permen warna-warni, _nodayo_."

"Aku tidak butuh permen ini," Akashi menyodorkan plastik berisi permen itu kepada pemberinya. Kemudian ia menarik dasi Midorima dan membuatnya agak menunduk. Sebuah kecupan ringan menempel di pipi Midorima. "Karena kau lebih manis dari permen-permen itu."

.

.

* * *

**Akashi dan Ogiwara – Lemparan Gunting Berbalas Kecupan**

**Oleh Sukikawai-chan (ID: 4191214)**

**.**

"Ah, ternyata di sini,"

Akashi Seijuuro mendecakan lidahnya kesal lalu mendongak dengan malas dari beberapa tumpukan kertas yang memenuhi mejanya. Sepasang iris dwi warnanya memicing sebentar, setelah itu berubah menjadi tajam begitu mendapati seseorang berjalan menuju mejanya. Oh, andaikan tatapan bisa membunuh, Akashi ingin mengenyahkan senyuman lebar yang terlukis di wajah orang itu. Terlihat bodoh dan konyol.

"Ada apa kemari, Shigehiro?" tanyanya, sinis juga dingin.

"Hei…hei…" Ogiwara Shigehiro mengangkat kedua tangannya, berhenti tepat di depannya—yang hanya terpisahkan oleh meja—setelah itu meletakannya di atas meja. "Aku hanya mencarimu,"

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat, "Mencariku?" setelah itu mendengus angkuh, "Kau tentu tahu orang yang bukan anggota OSIS dilarang masuk ke ruang ketua OSIS, 'kan?"

Ogiwara meringis. Benar-benar dengan kapten klubnya itu. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya…" pemuda itu berhenti sebentar. Ia menatap tumpukan kertas-kertas di meja kerja Akashi. "Tidak bisakah kau mengambil waktu untuk istirahat sejenak?"

"Tidak ada kepentingan lain," Akashi kembali terpaku pada pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang Shigehiro."

"Hei, Akashi—"

"Pintu keluar ada di belakangmu,"

"Aka—"

"Sekarang,"

Ogiwara terdiam. Ia mati kutu. Oh, orang bodoh macam apa yang mau mati di tangan sang _emperor's eye_ hanya karena membantah perintahnya? Ogiwara bergidik ngeri ketika memikirkannya. Tapi…jika ia tidak membantahnya, Ogiwara tahu kalau Akashi tidak akan ingat pada waktu. Baru ketika tubuhnya sudah pingsan, Akashi akan ingat. Merepotkan!

Ogiwara menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Dipandangnya kembali Akashi yang masih tetap sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya. Ooh…rupanya orang itu mengacuhkan kehadirannya. Bagus sekali, Akashi Seijuuro.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Akashi."

Satu panggilan kecil, Akashi kembali menoleh. Kedua matanya berkilat tajam ketika menatap Ogiwara. Disimpannya kertas yang tadi dibacanya, mendesah keras, setelah itu bertopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu tadi, Shigehiro?"

Ogiwara menelan ludah. "Aku hanya bilang…Kau. Benar-benar. Keras kepala."

_Criss!_

_Oh, dear_. Lagi-lagi benda laknat itu yang dikeluarkannya.

"Shigehiro," Akashi bangkit berdiri, tersenyum mengerikan, lalu mengarahkan gunting di tangannya ke depan wajah Ogiwara. "Kau tentu tidak ingin merasakan tajamnya guntingku, 'kan? Sekali lagi kau bilang—"

"Kau…" Ogiwara menyela, memiringkan kepalanya, setelah itu tersenyum manis. "Keras kepala, Akashi Seijuuro."

Menggeram kesal, tangan Akashi berayun bebas dengan cepat. Namun secepat apapun Akashi, kecepatannya terpaksa dijatuhkan dengan kelincahan Ogiwara. Karena tepat pada saat itu, satu tangan Ogiwara yang refleks menangkap pergelangan tangannya. _Nyaris_. Ujung gunting itu nyaris mengenai wajahnya.

"Tch!" kesal karena tidak berhasil, Akashi kembali menarik tangannya. Namun kesepuluh jari Ogiwara yang mencekal pergelangan tangannya tidak mau melepaskan. "Shigehiro, aku bilang lepaskan,"

Bukannya melepaskan, Ogiwara tersenyum semakin lebar. "Tidak. Sebelum aku memberikan hadiahnya,"

"Hah? Jangan bercan—"

Dan semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Ogiwara mencondongkan tubuhnya sedangkan satu tangannya yang bebas bergerak ke belakang kepala Akashi, menariknya mendekat, setelah itu mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di kening pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Akashi mematung.

"Nah…" tepat ketika ciuman itu terlepas, Ogiwara menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kening Akashi. Sepasang matanya menatap Akashi lekat-lekat. "Ada hadiah lain yang kau inginkan, Seijuuro-sama?"

Akashi mendecakan lidahnya. "Kau menyebalkan,"

"Sama-sama," Ogiwara tertawa renyah, lalu menambahkan. "Dan selamat ulang tahun."

.

.

* * *

**Akashi dan Murasakibara – Hadiah Rahasia di Barisan Belakang**

**Oleh Shiori Kurotsu (ID: ****4620782)**

**.**

Hari ini akashi merasa sangat jenuh. Seharian dikerumuni siswi-siswi Teiko dari baru saja tiba di sekolah dan tidak ada habis-habisnya itu membuatnya ingin berteriak sekarang juga. Tapi tentu saja ego dan reputasinya sebagai orang yang baik di mata warga Teiko tidak mengizinkan itu.

Pada saat sedang latihan di _gym_ pun pintu masuk penuh dengan segunung siswi-siswi Teiko yang memaksa Akashi untuk menerima hadiah dari mereka. Dengan cara yang berbeda-beda, tentu saja.

"Akashi-sama! Terimalah hadiah yang berlimpah dengan cinta iniii!"

Masih normal.

"Akashi-chan! Terimalah kado dari daku yang daku buat sendiri dengan penuh ciuman ini! TERIMALAH!"

Masih tergolong normal tapi di pojokannya.

"Sei-chaaaan! NIKAHI AKU SEKARANG!"

Mulai masuk golongan nista.

"SEI! INI IBUMU! KU PERINTAHKAN KAU UNTUK MERAEPKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Krik krik krik.

Nah, tadi itu contoh orang yang sarafnya putus semua- uhuk.

Bahkan rekan-rekan setimnya tak luput memberi ucapan selamat dan kado- yang sebenarnya tidak ia butuhkan, begitulah menurut Akashi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-kun. Semoga semakin tinggi ya. Doakan aku juga," yang pertama mengucapkan selamat-diantara makhluk warna-warni itu- adalah seorang _uke_ sejagat yang sampai mati pun statusnya tidak akan berubah, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ucapannya sopan namun agak beracun untuk Akashi. Maksudnya, dia tersindir.

"Terimakasih, Tetsuya. Dan ya, nanti ku doakan kau agar lebih tinggi," balas Akashi seadanya.

"Akashicchi! Selamat ya-ssu! Ini ku beri kado, semoga suka! Ohiya, isinya jangan di buang ya," si kuning kebanyakan gula memberi selamat, kado, dan harapan sekaligus. Memang benar-benar maruk orang satu ini.

Namun Akashi tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kise dan ia langsung membuang kado itu ke tempat sampah terdekat.

_Pasti isinya nista_- begitu pikir Akashi tanpa mempedulikan tangis buaya Kise.

"Yo, Akashi! Selamat tambah tua ya! Dan semoga makin tinggi! Hahaha!" Aomine mengucapkan itu dengan separuh- sepenuhnya mengejek.

Dengan secepat kilat, Akashi melempar gunting sakralnya dan NYARIS mengenai Aomine. Dan Aomine pun bungkam seribu bahasa. Nyawanya hampir saja melayang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi. Aku tidak mengatakan ini karena peduli. Tapi hari ini ucapan selamat adalah _lucky item_-mu. Dan ini_, lucky item_-mu yang satu lagi, gantungan kunci-nanodayo," dan _megane tsundere_ itu berlalu pergi begitu saja.

_Dasar tsundere akut._

Akashi terdiam. Ia seperti tidak terlalu peduli dengan hari lahirnya sendiri. Tapi sebenarnya dia menunggu seseorang mengucapkan itu padanya.

_Sesorang yang diam-diam mengisi hatinya._

.

Pulang sekolah, _kisedai_ bergerombol pulang bersama. Ajaibnya, Akashi ikut pulang bersama mereka. Hadiah-hadiahnya?

Ia suruh supirnya mengambilnya.

_Penyalahgunaan kekuasaan._

Dan lagi, sekarang ia dan orang itu berjalan berdampingan di belakang yang lain. Hanya suara kunyahan yang mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Sampai ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin memberi hadiah pada Aka-chin."

Akashi bungkam.

"Aku tidak mau yang susah atau yang terlalu sederhana."

Lagi-lagi Akashi memilih diam.

"Tapi tadi saat sedang latihan, aku mendapat ide-"

Chu~

"-seperti ini."

Akashi mematung di tempat selama beberapa detik sebelum seringai terukir di wajahnya yang agak merona.

"Karena kau telah mencurinya dariku, kau adalah milikku."

Murasakibara hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian angkat bicara, "untung kita terpisah dari mereka. Aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan mereka yang membuat kepalaku jadi sakit."

_Dan mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan cara yang ajaib._

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Eiits, fanfiksi ini belum selesai sampai di sini. Silahkan klik tombol next untuk melihat drabble-drabble yang lebih greget lagi~! XDD #apasih**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Authors and Authoresses of Kuroko no Basuke fandom proudly presents;**

**M . V . P**

**(Most Valuable Presents)**

**2 of 2**

**.**

**Features: 17 drabbles, collaboration, hint of shonen-ai, randomness.**

**.**

**Hadiah ulang tahun untuk Akashi Seijuurou—sosok merah yang begitu dicintai oleh banyak orang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akashi dan Hayama – Benang Merah yang Tak Saling Bertaut**

**Oleh Shiru Shirayuki (ID: ****3023204)**

**.**

Laki-laki itu mengesap kopi hitamnya perlahan. Dinginnya musim salju di Jepang sangat menambah citarasa kopi hitam ini untuknya. Dalam benaknya, ia menghitung perkiraan ia tidak duduk di _cafe_ tempat ia dan anggota tim basketnya dulu sering menghabiskan waktu untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka, _well_ selalu.

Bukan, dia bukan sedang bernostalgia dengan masa SMAnya, tapi menunggu seseorang, perlu digarisbawahi jika pemuda bersurai merah ini takkan mau datang apalagi menunggu orang yang tidak penting. Ia masih menunggu seseorang yang selalu ia lihat mempunyai telinga dan ekor imajiner saat berbicara dengannya, Reo, dan _small forward_ Shuutoku, ditambah dengan kebiasaannya berteriak memanggil—

"Akashiiiiiiiii~"

—orang dengan nada seenaknya. Panjang umur.

"Maaf Akashi. Aku salah naik bus."

"Kau berani membuatku menunggu, Kotarou?"

Laki-laki yang ditatap oleh Akashi hanya menyeringai lebar dengan ekor imajinernya bergerak-gerak—

"_Maa, Maa_. Kau bukan kapten Raku–

Yang langsung berhenti diikuti telinga imajinernya yang jatuh saat dipelototi mata _heterochrome_ mantan teman setimnya dulu.

–_gomennasai_, Akashi."

"Kotarou Hayama, alasan penting apa yang membuatmu berani memanggilku dari Inggris dan saat musim dingin seperti ini? _Well_, aku tak keberatan jika kau yang memanggil."

Satu kalimat yang membuat ekor imajiner Hayama kembali bergerak-gerak.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Akashi. Dua tahun! Bayangkan dua tahun kita tidak bisa bertemu. _Handphone-_mu saja baru bisa kuhubungi selama dua tahun."

"Hanya itu? Kukira kau punya alasan penting lainnya."

"Tentu saja karena hari ini ulang tahunmu bukan?"

Akashi terbelalak, jadi selama ini masih ada yang mengingat ulang tahunnya. Ia langsung menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dengan seulas senyum.

"Sudah dua tahun kita tidak merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama bukan? Walaupun dari SMA kita selalu melakukannya."

"Itu karena kau _jadian_ dengan pria rambut pirang itu bukan?" Akashi menekankan kata pria rambut pirang pada kalimatnya.

Hayama hanya diam, perlahan wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Miyaji _-san_, Akashi."

"Miyaji? Bukannya sudah menjadi Kiyoshi Hayama?" Akashi tersenyum penuh arti

Lawan bicaranya hanya membuka mulutnya tanpa kata-kata. Kalah.

"Kau selalu menarik, Kotarou. Aku selalu teringat _hubungan_ kita sebelum kau memilih dia."

Hayama menelan ludah. _Emperor_ di depannya membuatnnya kalah telak, selalu. Mulai dari waktu ia dan Akashi memiliki _hubungan tanpa status_. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan kapten _diktator_ dari Rakuzan itu, yang pasti ia menjalaninya sampai sekitar tiga tahun sebelum ia menjadi dekat dengan Miyaji.

Ia sadar selama ini, hanya dia yang menyukai indahnya iris emasnya, helaian lembut surai merah apinya, dan kulit pucatnya. Ia juga tahu, mereka melakukan_nya_ berkali-kali juga hanya sebagai kontak tubuh tanpa perasaan.

"Kotarou?"

Hayama sadar dari lamunannya.

"A-Akashi, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Miyaji -_san_ pasti sudah mencariku."

"Ya, ya. Kembali ke pemilikmu, _anak anjing_."

"Hanya Miyaji _ -san_ yang bisa memanggilku seperti itu, Akashi."

Akashi hanya tertawa sebelum tertawaannya berhenti dengan sebuah kotak kecil yang berada di telapak tangannya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Akashi. Kau harus berbahagia bersama orang lain."

Akashi tersenyum melihat sosok Hayama menghilang bersamaan dengan turunnya salju. Ia melirik kado di tangannya sebelum ia merapikan mantelnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Kotarou Hayama."

.

.

* * *

**Akashi dan Himuro – Sarung Tangan yang saling Ditukarkan**

**Oleh Natsu no Sakura (ID: ****2485738)**

**.**

Lima belas menit menjelang pukul lima, dan Himuro Tatsuya hanya bisa menghela napas untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya.

Cokelat panasnya sudah tidak mengepulkan asap tipis, pertanda pemuda dua puluh tahun itu sudah lama menunggu di air mancur di mana ia dan juniornya sudah berjanji akan bertemu lagi setelah satu jam berputar-putar daerah pertokoan. Namun orang itu tidak datang, dan Himuro sudah mulai meniupi tangannya yang tak tertutup sarung tangan.

Tangannya masuk ke saku, berniat mengecek apakah ada pesan dari Murasakibara atau tidak. Telepon genggam sudah di tangan, _inbox_ tampil di layar, dan tak ada pesan baru. Kembali ia menghela napas, dan tiba-tiba, seseorang duduk di sebelah eks-_shooting guard _Yousen itu.

Dan Himuro membeku sesaat.

"…Akashi?"

Pegangannya mengerat ke kotak berbungkus kertas hijau-kuning di pangkuannya.

Santai—Himuro berusaha santai, tapi gagal. Mungkin kegagalan itu karena aura mengintimidasi pemuda merah di sebelahnya terlalu meluap, gumam Himuro dalam hati. Tapi sebagian dirinya juga menyadari akar dari kecanggungan itu berasal dari dirinya. Yang berniat memberikan kejutan untuk Akashi nanti malam.

Tapi dia malah tertangkap basah di tengah persiapan.

"Tatsuya."

Biasa. Belum ada yang aneh. Pemuda yang lama di Amerika itu mengubah posisi duduknya sedikit, tangannya yang tadi mengambil telepon genggam kembali bersarang di saku. "Mencari keperluan untuk nanti malam?"

"Memangnya aneh kalau aku keluar rumah di hari ulang tahunku, Tatsuya?"

Suasana menghangat, sedikit, dan Himuro hanya bisa tersenyum; sebagian beban berupa kecanggungannya terangkat. Hah, ia tak kenal sedekat itu dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Bahkan rasanya baru tiga-empat kali Himuro benar-benar berbicara dengan Akashi. "Bukannya begitu. Kukira kau lebih memilih untuk siap-siap saja di rumah."

"Semuanya sudah siap," merah-kuning Akashi menatap Himuro. "Tapi kulihat kau belum sepenuhnya _siap._"

"Begitukah," sahutan singkat, bernada mengambang, kelabunya menatap lurus ke depan. _Jadi aku betul-betul ketahuan... yah, sudahlah._

Fokus Akashi terarah ke kotak di tangan Himuro_. _"Bahkan kau belum sempat membuat hadiahnya benar-benar jadi kejutan, ya."

Tawa canggung. Sesaat, bagi Himuro, kotak itu jauh lebih menarik daripada orang di sebelahnya ini. "…Begitulah. Sayang sekali, eh?"

Seringai Akashi melebar. "Kalau begitu, kurasa tidak ada masalah kalau kau memberikannya sekarang."

"…Maaf?"

"Aku tahu pendengaranmu masih sempurna."

Tiga detik, hanya angin musim dingin yang mengisi pendengaran mereka. Detik berikutnya, kotak tersebut berpindah tangan. "_Happy birthday, _Akashi."

Seringai Akashi hilang saat ia menyambut kotak itu, digantikan oleh ekspresi biasa pemuda merah itu. Sesaat kemudian, sarung tangan cokelat yang ia kenakan juga berpindah tangan. "Pakai. Nanti tanganmu beku. Kau pasti tidak mau tidak bisa menembakkan bola ke ring lagi," merah-kuning menutup sesaat.

"Sepertinya nanti aku harus memberi Atsushi pelajaran mengenai mengapa ia tidak boleh membuat orang lain menunggu."

(Malamnya, Akashi menemukan sepasang sarung tangan hitam dengan aksen merah di dalam hadiah yang ia terima pertama hari itu.)

.

.

* * *

**Akashi dan Momoi – Hari yang Tak Terlupakan (Dia Semaput Keracunan)**

**Oleh Chesee-ssu (ID: ****2925646)**

**.**

Sebagai seorang manajer, Momoi termasuk manajer yang perhatian terhadap rekan-rekannya di tim basket. Dengan analisanya yang akurat dan juga intuisi wanitanya, ia dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi-informasi mengenai atlet basket Teiko. Begitu juga dengan tanggal ulang tahun anggota-anggotanya.

Ah, ya ... ngomong-ngomong tentang ulang tahun, Momoi ingat pada tanggal 20 Desember nanti kapten merah mereka akan berulang tahun. Bukan berarti seluruh tubuhnya bewarna merah, bukan. Kapten itu sangat kontras dengan warna merah; baik rambut, tas, gunting, pakaian, bahkan sampai pakaian dalamnya (untuk yang satu ini Momoi tahu dari _fans clubnya _yang sebenarnya ilegal).

Karena itu, sebagai manajer yang baik hati, ia akan memberikan hadiah terindah yang tak akan dilupakan oleh Akashi, si kapten merah bergunting. Momoi tersenyum senang, kemudian mengetik pesan pada anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Momoi yakin ini akan menjadi hadiah terindah bagi kapten mereka.

x.x.x.x

Kala itu latihan sudah selesai dan seperti biasa, Akashi akan pulang lebih awal. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Entah-dengan-cara-apa gadis berambut panjang itu berhasil membuat Akashi mengikutinya ke kelas Momoi. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya ia harus rela dihujani beribu pertanyaan oleh Akashi.

Ketika sampai di depan kelas, Momoi mempersilahkan Akashi untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Awalnya Akashi curiga, namun gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan meyakinkan Akashi bahwa tak akan ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi. Akashi pun akhirnya menuruti. Ketika membuka pintu, sebuah telur mendarat di wajah Akashi. Tak lama kemudian, tepung terigu, mentega, dan tomat juga mendarat di wajahnya. Aura tak mengenakkan keluar dari tubuh Akashi, namun perlahan memudar karena melihat rekan-rekannya tersenyum senang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kapten." Wajah mereka yang tersenyum riang membuat Akashi terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum wajahnya ia tolehkan pada Momoi yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?" Momoi bertanya dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat, takut Akashi akan memarahinya.

"Kau ... yang memberitahukan mereka kalau hari ini ulang tahunku?"

Momoi mengangguk, senyum tetap terpasang di wajahnya. "Tentu saja, Akashi-_kun_ adalah kapten kami, sudah seharusnya kami memberikan hadiah yang tak terlupakan bagi Akashi-_kun_, 'kan?"

Akashi terdiam, kemudian menatap rekan-rekannya yang tersenyum dihadapannya. Akashi menghela napas, sesaat mereka melihat bahwa kapten mereka tersenyum tipis pada mereka.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Aku tak akan melupakan hari ini." Akashi berkata dengan tenang, walaupun masih ada rasa jengkel yang tersisa karena badannya lengket oleh campuran telur, tepung, mentega, dan tomat.

Momoi terharu dan secara tak sadar menitikkan air mata. Bahkan iblis macam Akashi pun tahu cara berterima kasih.

"Nah, Akashi-_kun_. Ini hadiahku untukmu." Momoi memberikan sepotong kue yang bentuknya agak aneh. Akashi menatap kue itu ragu, sebelum akhirnya kue itu masuk ke kerongkongannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, wajah Akashi pucat lalu akhirnya pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

Para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ terkejut melihat pingsannya Akashi. Mereka pun menatap Momoi dengan horor.

"Momoi-_san_, apa yang kaulakukan pada Akashi-_kun_?" Walau wajahnya nampak datar, namun nada suara Kuroko terdengar sedikit ketakutan.

"E-eh? Aku tak melakukan apa-apa pada Akashi-_kun_. Sungguh." Momoi mengibaskan kedua tangannya, berharap bahwa mereka percaya padanya.

"Kalau begitu kami ganti pertanyaannya. Apa yang kaumasukkan di dalam kue buatanmu itu, _nanodayo_?" Tanya Midorima sambil membenahi kacamatanya.

"Ah ... itu. Aku hanya memasukkan 5 kilogram gula pasir, 6 kilogram telur, 4 kilogram cokelat, dan 3 kilogram mentega. Ah, iya, ngomong-ngomong kue buatanku masih ada di rumah, kalian mau?"

Mendengar tawaran Momoi sukses membuat mereka menggeleng kompak. Kalau Akashi baru makan sepotong sudah begitu, bagaimana dengan mereka?

Karena mereka teman yang bertanggung jawab, akhirnya mereka membawa Akashi pulang dengan gerobak yang mereka pinjam dari temannya Midorima. Dan ... yah, hari ini merupakan hari yang tak akan dilupakan oleh Akashi.

.

.

* * *

**Akashi dan Kuroko – Upgrade Gunting Tersedia!  
**

**Oleh Kana Hime (ID: ****3114574)**

**.**

Sore yang indah (setelah tidak ada penampakan lagi dari dua makhluk yang berambut kuning cerah dan satunya berkulit tan yang sejak pagi selalu memenuhi ruangan _gym_ dengan teriakan "Aominecchi" milik si rambut kuning). Yap, indah sekali, ditambah lagi apabila kau hanya duduk di bangku panjang dengan ditemani sebotol _soft drink_ dan juga kekasih tercinta. Romantis bukan?

Yah, setidaknya seperti itu, kecuali jika kekasih tercintamu itu justru malah memandangmu intens sejak kurang lebih 30 menit yang lalu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Ada masalah, Tetsuya?" sang pemuda berambut merah menatap pemuda lainnya yang duduk disampingnya, sejujurnya dia merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan kekasihnya tersebut. Ya, kekasih, sejak sebulan yang lalu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi-kun," pemuda berambut biru laut tersebut, Kuroko Tetsuya, menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih, Akashi Seijuro dengan gelengan kecil dan kembali menyedot _vanilla millkshake _yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya.

"..."

"..."

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti lagi.

"Akashi-kun...,"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku pinjam guntingmu?"

"Gunting?" seketika aura gelap mulai sedikit terasa di sekitar Akashi, sepertinya dia sangat sensitif jika telah berurusan dengan masalah 'gunting', "Untuk apa?"

"..." Kuroko menggeser duduknya sedikit menjauh, berjaga-jaga menghindari lemparan gunting-gunting milik Akashi jika pemuda itu mengamuk, "Kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Tetsuya." Akashi melirik Kuroko dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya yang membuatnya makin 'oh-god-cakep-sekali'.

"..." Kuroko kembali diam.

"Tetsuya."

"..."

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"..."

"Akashi Tetsuya."

"Uhuk-!" Kuroko menyemburkan _vanilla milkshake_ di mulutnya. Oke, agak sedikit jorok mungkin, tapi siapa yang tidak kaget jika tiba-tiba nama margamu diubah seenaknya oleh seseorang (yang disayang-uhuk dicintai) dan ditambah lagi orang tersebut mengatakannya dengan sangat santai, seolah tidak ada apa-apa, "Tolong hentikan, Akashi-kun."

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Tetsuya," Akashi bergeser mendekat.

"...," Kuroko berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan menyerah dengan sikap Akashi, "Baiklah. Tapi kumohon jangan marah, Akashi-kun."

Akashi menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Tapi sebelumnya, bisa berikan guntingmu dulu? Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam," Kuroko memandang Akashi intens dengan mimik wajah memohon.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang dan mengeluarkan gunting merah di sakunya, "Oke, ini."

Kuroko menerima gunting itu dan segera berbalik menghadap tas miliknya, mengeluarkan sesuatu, dan berbalik lagi lalu memberikannya pada Akashi, "Untuk Akashi-kun."

"Untukku?" Akashi mengernyit, menatap sebuah gunting berwarna biru laut dengan hiasan pita merah kecil melingkarinya dan secarik kecil kertas yang menggantung bertuliskan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun'.

"Hadiah." Kuroko menjawab singkat. Memasukkan gunting Akashi ke dalam sakunya.

Akashi tersenyum, langka sekali, sebelum akhirnya menerima gunting tersebut, "Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk kecil dan ikut tersenyum, tidak menyangka Akashi akan menerima hadiah darinya.

"Lalu, guntingku?" Akashi mencoba menggerakkan gunting baru tersebut, lumayan juga.

"Aku ambil." Kuroko berkata datar, "Akashi-kun sudah punya itu."

Akashi tertawa kecil, tidak menyangka Kuroko-nya begitu menarik, "Baiklah, tapi hanya ini hadiahku?"

"..." Kuroko kembali berpikir, memang hadiahnya kurang? Beberapa saat, ia kembali menatap Akashi, "Memang Akashi-kun ingin apa?"

"Yang aku inginkan?" Akashi mencondongkan tubuhnya, berbisik pelan di telinga Kuroko, "_Well_, kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

* * *

**Akashi dan Imayoshi – Sumpah Dia Bukan Remaja _Tsundere_**

**Oleh Akazora no Darktokyo (ID: ****2019413)**

**.**

Akashi Seijuurou. Lima belas tahun. Berjalan di peron stasiun diantara lintas padat khalayak.

Waktu itu, bukan sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan pemuda sipit (tampan) berkacamata. Apalagi sampai perkara kartu identitasnya jatuh dan dia tidak menyadarinya. Akashi bukan tukang modus atau remaja telenovela. Hanya tidak sengaja.

Ketika ia menyadari bahwa ada yang kurang, keretanya telah pergi menjauh dari si sipit kacamata. Akashi hanya bisa merepotkan diri untuk turun di stasiun berikutnya untuk kembali mengambil materi identitasnya.

Sampai disana, pihak yang bersangkutan telah murca.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akashicchi~"

"Ini lucky item special hari ini."

"Akashi-san, selamat ulang tahun."

"Haha-oya—" Sebidak shogi melayang membentur kepala Aomine. "Akh—hei, orang yang ulang tahun tidak boleh marah."

Sebelum bidak shogi yang lain melayang lagi, Aomine langsung melarikan diri tanpa lupa meninggalkan kado berbalut merah dan berpita biru. Hadiah untuk Akashi seorang.

"...Nee, Aka-chin... traktir?"

.

"Aku tahu tempat makan yang bagus, terutama kalau hari kerja seperti ini, kalau kita menunjukkan kartu pelajar, total harganya akan didiskon 20%."

"Makanannya enak, Kise-chin...?"

"Enak sekali~ Soalnya kalau tidak di-diskon harganya mahal."

Harga traktiran itu lambang harga diri. Akashi langsung menyetujui. Karena kodrat Akashi sebagai anak keluarga berpunya, Akashi tidak memiliki masalah finansial atau ekonomi. Lain dengan yang lain—terutama Aomine, traktiran itu ajang tidak tahu diri.

_Toh_ ada diskon ini.

Ketika mereka—minus Akashi— memesan makanan, mereka memutuskan dari jumlah deretan angka di menu.

.

"Berapa totalnya?"

"XXXXXX yen."

Sial. Mahal. Dimana kartu pelajar.

Dimana. Dimana. Jangan panik, pikir. Dimana.

Ingatannya melayang kembali ke pemuda sipit (tampan) berkacamata yang tertabrak di peron. Akashi refleks meremas saku celananya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya ia membuka dompet.

Akashi seketika ingin melempar stok gunting yang ada di dirinya saat ini—satu di tempat pensil, satu di kantung luar tas, satu di saku, satu di selipan kaos kaki, satu di celana dalam— ke arah para monster berkedok anak SMP yang mengalami pubertas dini di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Akashi-san? Kalau tidak ada kartu pelajar, pakai punyaku saja."

Akashi punya harga diri.

"Tidak apa-apa." Srek, srek beberapa lembar uang diambil. Dompetnya seketika kosong.

"Kehilangan sesuatu?" Suatu suara berlogat _osaka-ben_ menginterupsi dari belakang.

Akashi spontan menengok ke arah sumber suara. Bagai wahyu turun dari surga atau pangeran berkuda putih lewat, ia melihat pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas musibah yang nyaris terjadi pada dompetnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun? Kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_, Akashi Seijuurou. Namaku Imayoshi Shouichi." Pemuda itu tersenyum.

Akashi sejujurnya bingung untuk menganggap Imayoshi sebagai penyelamat atau pembawa sial.

Dan Akashi bukan _tsundere_.

Akashi bukan _tsundere_.

**Jleb. **Sebuah gunting tepat menancap di tembok tepat sebelah kepala Imayoshi. Kurang satu senti.

"Akashi-kun. Kau tersipu malu...?" Imayoshi masih bertanya santai dan tersenyum.

**Jleb. ** Yang tadi itu refleks, Akashi bukan _tsundere_. Siapa yang tersipu hah?

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Akashi-kun~"

**Jleb. **Ini bukan tersipu, ini kepanasan.

"Sudah mulai berbahaya yah~ Bagaimana kalau sampai bertemu lain kali...?"

Kemudian Imayoshi pergi.

"Aka-chin, itu siapa?"

"...Siapa. Aku tidak kenal." Akashi memalingkan muka.

"Aka-chin kau demam?"

**Jleb. **Sebuah gunting melayang. Ingat, cuma refleks.

.

**Interhigh Final**

"Kau yakin tidak bermain dalam pertandingan ini, kapten...?"

Jawaban singkat terlontar, "tidak."

Mata heterokrom-nya melihat ke layar kaca, ditampilkan pertandingan terakhir Interhigh yang menyuguhkan adrenalin bagi para pecinta basket—Touou versus Seirin.

Meski begitu, matanya terpaku ke satu orang. Pemuda sipit berkacamata yang cukup merusak awal tahun kelima belas dia hidup.

Imayoshi Shouichi.

"...Yakin, kapten?"

**Jleb. **"Pokoknya..." **Jleb. **"...tidak..." **Jleb. **"...mau."

"Kapten, kau demam...?"

**Jleb.**

"Diam kamu."

.

.

* * *

**Akashi dan Kagami – Tak Ada Kekalahan yang Berasa MAnis**

**Oleh ****Los Malaventurados no Lloran (ID: 2536491)**

**.**

Seratus untuk Rakuzan, sembilan puluh delapan untuk Seirin.

Lampu-lampu merah yang merakit papan skor digital itu seakan menghina kedua pemain berambut merah yang tengah berusaha mempertahankan status quo tim mereka; Akashi sang kapten tim Rakuzan tengah berusaha agar skor dari klub mereka bertahan hingga akhir pertandingan dan menggaransi kemenangan mereka, sedangkan Kagami, sang penyerang tinggi dari Seirin, jua tengah berusaha agar bola yang akan direbutnya akan membalik keadaan dan menyelamatkan rekor sepuluh-pertandingan-tanpa-kekalahan milik tim basket sekolahnya. Detik-detik yang tersisa pun menjadi berharga, bukan saatnya lagi membuangnya sia-sia. Satu kesalahan kecil dari lawan akan berarti kekalahan bagi mereka, tentu saja.

Kedua pebasket itu memahaminya.

Akashi, sebagai kapten yang baik, tentu saja tidak akan membuat kesalahan. Baginya, kesalahan adalah domain dari anjing kurap semata, dan manusia tak pantas melakukannya. Prinsip hidup itu dibawanya dengan bangga, dan siang itu pun tak berbeda; dengan beringas ia mencoba menerobos barikade tubuh Kagami yang tinggi, berusaha mengoper bola pada penyerang timnya. Meskipun ia tak pernah melakukan kalkulasi mendalam, seperti mantan teman setimnya yang berambut hijau muda, nalurinya sebagai pebasket kawakan sudah bisa menebak harus dilempar melalui poros mana bola yang direbutnya dengan susah payah dari Hyuuga ini agar sampai pada penerima yang seharusnya.

Kecuali, tentu saja, kesempurnaan bukan milik manusia. Rencanamu boleh saja mulus tanpa cacat, namun eksekusinya? Ada jutaan faktor yang mempengaruhi kelancarannya, dan seorang manusia super sekalipun takkan mampu menghitung luas kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di dalamnya. Yang bisa kau lakukan? Kerjakan saja, dan biarkan hukum alam yang memutuskan.

Kemudian, kali ini, dewi fortuna tak berpihak pada sang kapten sadis. Lemparannya memang sempurna, namun Kagami tak mengizinkan lemparan itu tiba begitu saja. Ia pun perlu berterima kasih pada posturnya yang diluar kelaziman pebasket Jepang; postur itulah yang membantunya menangkap pass Akashi yang seharusnya menjadi skor bagi Rakuzan. Sejenak, setelah mengambil bola, ia pun melihat penghitung waktu di sebelah utara gelanggang olah raga yang mereka gunakan untuk bertanding itu.

Sepuluh detik.

Tidak ada waktu lagi.

Sembilan.

Ia kemudian berlari.

Delapan.

Barikade Rakuzan yang tak rela akan kemenangan Seirin pun diterobosnya.

Tujuh.

Wajar saja, ia telah masuk "zona".

Enam.

Ia kemudian sadar bahwa lemparan biasa takkan cukup untuk menanggulangi situasi genting yang tengah dihadapinya.

Lima.

Tanpa pikir panjang, bola pun melayang di udara.

Empat.

Belum ada tanda-tanda jatuh, nampaknya.

Tiga.

Bola itu masuk ke keranjang, diikuti dengan ekspresi tak percaya para pemirsa.

Dua.

Seratus lawan seratus satu. Tiga poin tercatatkan dengan mulus.

Satu.

Peluit pun ditiupkan oleh wasit yang jumawa.

"Terima kasih atas permainannya!"

Mereka pun membungkuk satu sama lainnya, sebagai tanda hormat atas permainan yang sehat. Setelahnya, para pemain pun kembali pada kafilahnya masing-masing dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Seirin lega karena kemenangannya terjaga, sementara Rakuzan harus puas dengan satu kekalahan pada rekornya.

Akashi termenung setelah lapangan itu kemudian hening tanpa penghuni.

Rasanya ulang tahunnya kali ini adalah ulang tahun terburuknya sepanjang sejarah.

.

.

* * *

**Akashi dan Mibuchi – Bukan Salahnya Bila Ia Ngambek Bak Gadis yang lagi PMS**

**Oleh susu soda gembira (ID: 2969977)**

**.**

Seharian ini Mibuchi Reo mengernyitkan dahi, sangat bukan dia sekali. Masalahnya sebenarnya hanya satu, adiknya tersayang, Akashi Seijuurou.

Sebenarnya mereka bukan saudara kandung. Akashi adalah kapten klub basket SMA Rakuzan sekaligus anggota termuda di antara lima pemain starter Rakuzan. Sedang Mibuchi adalah wakil sekaligus mantan kapten Rakuzan. Mibuchi menyebut Akashi sebagai adiknya karena selain dia adalah anggota paling muda, dia adalah anggota paling imut menurut Mibuchi.

Akashi sendiri pun sebenarnya menganggap Mibuchi sebagai kakak perempuannya. Walau tidak begitu terlihat—Akashi bahkan memerintah Mibuchi—namun itu semata-mata karena kewajibannya sebagai kapten, bukan bermaksud sepenuhnya menganggap Mibuchi adalah budaknya.

Sebagai contoh, ia tidak memberontak ketika Mibuchi mengacak rambutnya. Padahal jika Hayama yang melakukannya, tidak tanggung-tanggung Akashi akan merajam pemuda itu dengan gunting.

Atau saat Mibuchi memberikan saran untuk strategi, Akashi tidak pernah menolak. Sangat bukan Akashi karena sejauh yang mereka—anggota Rakuzan—lihat, pemuda merah itu selalu menganggap rancangannya adalah yang terbaik dan tidak mau menerima saran dari siapa pun.

"Sei-chan, menu latihan untuk hari ini sampai bulan depan banyak sekali! Sasuga, Sei-chan!" Mibuchi datang tiba-tiba dan mengacak rambut adik kesayangannya itu dengan gemas.

Biasanya, Akashi hanya akan membiarkan Mibuchi mengacak rambutnya. Toh ia tak pernah memiliki kakak, jadi mungkin tidak ada salahnya sedikit membuka diri pada orang lain, meski ia sungguh tak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh orang lain kecuali mendiang ibunya.

Namun hari ini, tak seperti yang diduga Mibuchi, Akashi menepis tangan pemuda cantik itu dari kepalanya. Sadar ada yang aneh dan tidak biasa, Mibuchi bertanya, "Sei-chan, kau sakit? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Pertanyaan itu ditanggapi dengan diam. Sang emperor bermata lain warna tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari Mibuchi. Mengabaikan pandangan heran dari 'kakak'nya, Akashi melanjutkan latihan bersama anggota lainnya.

Seusai latihan, seperti biasa Akashi pulang paling terakhir karena dia akan melaporkan hasil latihan dan perkembangan anggota kepada pelatih Rakuzan.

Diam-diam, Mibuchi menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Sengaja ia bersembunyi supaya bisa mengagetkan Sei-chan-nya, namun karena pemuda itu menggunakan Emperor's Eye, kehadiran Mibuchi dapat disadari olehnya.

Melengos, Akashi pergi begitu saja, mencari tempat yang agak jauh dari Mibuchi untuk menunggu jemputannya. Sadar ditinggal, Mibuchi segera mengejar adik mungilnya tersebut. "Sei-chan, tunggu! Kau marah padaku? Apa yang terjadi?" Mibuchi menyambar tangan Akashi.

Sayang, lagi-lagi tangan itu kembali ditepis. Di mata Mibuchi, sikap Akashi sekarang mirip anak perempuan yang sedang PMS, ngambek tidak jelas begitu—

"Kalau kau bilang aku mirip orang yang sedang PMS, bersiaplah bermesraan dengan guntingku."

—ups, haha. Sepertinya Mibuchi salah kata.

Berusaha menahan senyum, Mibuchi langsung saja _to the point_. "Kalau begitu, kenapa Sei-chan jutek sekali hari ini? Apa salahku, Sei-chan?" entah kenap terdengar seperti seorang pemuda yang baru diputuskan pacarnya.

Diam, Akashi menunduk. Dari sedikit gerakan di sudut bibirnya, Mibuchi tahu ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak bisa.

Sedetik kemudian, si merah cemberut. Dalam sekejap menunjuk Mibuchi sambil pasang wajah ngambek versi anak-anak.

"Reo-neechan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku! Juga tidak memberikan hadiah untukku! Aku benci Reo-neechan!"

—dalam sekejap Mibuchi merasa seperti seorang pemuda yang baru dituduh selingkuh sama pacarnya.

.

.

* * *

**Akashi dan Fukuda – Amplop Naas Penyulut Murka**

**By Network error (ID: 2490128)**

**.**

"Kuroko, ini." Kuroko mengenyit heran. '_Amplop?'_

"Untuk apa Fukuda-kun?"

Menyadari pandangan aneh Kuroko, Fukuda langsung angkat bicara, "Kudengar hari ini, kapten Rakuzan berulang tahun. Lalu aku berpikiran kalo aku lebih baik memberinya hadiah. _Itung-itung _tanda terima kasih kerena sudah memberi pengalaman dan pelajaran berharga saat winter cup." Samar terlihat ada sedikit rona merah di pipi Fukuda.

"Isinya bukan benda berbahaya kok," tambahnya.

"Apa isinya? Uang?" Kuroko mencoba menerawang isi amplop.

"Tentu saja bukan. Sudahlah, biarkan itu menjadi kejutan,"

Kuroko menghela nafas lelah, "Baiklah. Terima kasih Fukuda-kun," dan Kuroko pun menghilang dari pandangan Fukuda.

.

"_Akashicchi, _ini hadiah dariku, yang biru dari _Aominecchi_, yang ungu dari Murasakibaracchi, yang hijau dari _Midorimacchi_, yang merah tua dari _Kagamicchi_, yang pink dari _Momoicchi,_ dan_-_" perkataan Kise terputus saat menyadari ada yang belum memberi hadiah, "mana hadiah dari _Kurokocchi_?"

"Ah, maaf aku lupa," lalu Kuroko mengeluarkan kotak yang dibungkus kertas berwarna biru langit dengan motif awan dan sebuah amplop, dan menaruhnya di tumpukan hadiah.

"Oh iya, Akashi-kun, amplop itu hadiah dari Fukuda-kun," tambah Kuroko.

"Fukuda? Oh, orang yang gemetaran saat baru berhadapan dengan Akashi ya?" balas Aomine sambil sesekali mengambil _Pocky_ dari tangan Murasakibara.

Karena penasaran, Akashi langsung membuka hadiah dari Fukuda. Tiba-tiba, pandangan mata dan aura Akashi berubah.

"Kuroko, sampaikan terima kasih pada anak itu." Aura yang keluar dari Akashi membuat semua orang di ruangan itu merinding.

"Memangnya apa yang diberikan oleh Fukuda-kun?" Momoi bertanya mewakili semua yang ada diruangan itu.

"Kupon untuk totok aura gratis," jawab Akashi sambil menampilkan senyum yang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu ingin kabur, saat itu juga.

Sepertinya Kuroko memang harus mengingatkan Fukuda untuk tidak berpikir terlalu kreatif.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: This is is, antologi untuk hadiah ultah Akashi. Menurut saya pribadi, ini drabblenya pada kece dan indah AqA. Dari yang so sweet, galo, sampe humor ada semua. Sayang nggak ada yang bikin gore #APA. **

**Dengan bangga and overly amused, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada semua author yang telah berpartisipasi dalam event dadakan ini. Juga mohon maaf bila ada cacat dan kesalahan dalam proses kolaborasi ini.**

**Ayok, ntar Kuroko ultah colab lagi yuk? Tentunya dengan konsep colab yang lebih kreatif dan inovatif dari konsep setor drabble ini XDD #plak!**

**Salam gunting,**

**Koordinator Sarap.**


End file.
